Upbringing Subject Zero
by The Psychotic Biotic
Summary: My first real fic regarding Jack.


**One day since she could remember. One day she woke up. One day she understood. Then the man came in.**

**"****Hello, there, Subject Zero." He said, his voice like gravel.**

**"****What does that mean?" She asked, "Where's my mommy?"**

**"****Mommy isn't here, Zero. Don't worry. We're your family now."**

**"****I'm hungry. Can I have some food?"**

**"****Not right now," he said, "you have to come with me first."**

**"****I want to sleep. Can I do it later?"**

**"****No, Zero. You don't have a choice."**

**For a while everything was dark. When she woke up she tasted blood in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she started to squirm. The room she was in was pure white, with a desk, chair, and window as accessories. She tried to get up and walk around. It was only then that she realized she was bound to the bed. Her hands started to glow blue, and she began to cry.**

**"****Don't worry, Zero. You're safe." Said the man from before. His voice was bigger, and he wasn't in the room.**

**"****I-*sniff*-I want my mommy…" she said through gasping sobs.**

**"****Not right now, Zero. Right now, go to sleep."**

**She felt something stab her arm, and seconds later, she was asleep.**

**When she woke up, she heard voices. Her restraints were gone and she was free to roam. She wiped her nose with her sleeve, and tried to think. How did she get here? Who was the strange man from before? What did he do to her? Why did her hands glow?**

**Just as her mind started to put two and two together, her door opened. It was the man.**

**"****Good morning, Zero. Sleep well?" He asked.**

**"****I'm scared…" she said.**

**He laughed. "I know you are, Zero. Come. I have someone I want you to meet."**

**She grabbed his hand and walked to the what she assumed was the center of the big room outside of the one she was in. There was a boy sitting at a table.**

**"****Subject Zero, meet subject Thirty-Nine." Said the man.**

**"****Hi…" She whispered.**

**"****Hi." He replied.**

**"****I'll leave you two here for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be right back."**

**Once the man had left, she looked at the boy. Observing him. He was about four years older than she was, and he was very thin. His hair was black and his eyes were almost black.**

**"****I'm Subject Zero. What's your name?" She asked.**

**"****You're name's not Subject Zero, dummy." He replied. "Don't you have a real one?"**

**She shrugged. Subject Zero sounded pretty good to her. Instead of making herself sound dumber, she just replied "I don't know…"**

**"****Well I'm Timmy," said the boy, "and I'm gonna call you Jack."**

**"****Jack?"**

**"****Well," he said, "your hair is jet black, and you've got a ton of it. Jack? Jet Black? Sounds pretty good, right?"**

**"****Yeah…yeah it does."**

**It was then that the man returned. Jack said goodbye to her new friend and went back to her room.**

**It wasn't until about two days later when the man showed up again. She had only water in that span of time. He took her to a small fenced area surrounded by pointy wire. Before he opened a gate and she walked in, he hooked up several wires with small needles to her body. When she got in she faced another girl about two years older. She smiled at the chance to make another friend.**

**"****Hi," she said, "I'm Jack! Who are you?"**

**Without a word, the other girl began to scream and her arms turned blue. She tackled Jack and began to beat her, tears flowing down her cheeks while small voices reverberated from the outside of the arena. Her heart raced, her tears ran, and she realized that she had to fight back. She threw her hands into the air.**

**Then, all of a sudden, the punches stopped. She looked around and noticed that no more voices came from the outside. The other girl was gone. All of a sudden a surge of energy rushed through her.**

**The gate opened and she walked out. Only then did she realize what had happened.**

**When she had thrown up her arms, the other girl had been launched into the air. She had landed thirty feet away from the arena, and her head was split open. Blood was everywhere.**

**She turned her head and vomited. It was too much for a seven year old to handle.**


End file.
